


If They Were Anymore Fluffy They'd be Bunnies

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Soft Kisses, domestic as fuck, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray decided to come over to Ryan's place, but it rained... terribly. Guess who came over anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Were Anymore Fluffy They'd be Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking fluffy man I just... I had to.

The bell rung at eight that night, multiple times and sometimes in patterns. Ryan had been upstairs, folding clothes, when he had heard the sound. Trotting down the stairs, he repeated, "I'm coming!" to let whoever at the door know they could stop ringing the bell. However, that seemed to only fuel them to ring it in rapid succession until he got to the door slightly annoyed. 

"H-hey..." Ray shivered, the rain from outside making his clothes stick to him as he stammered. "I-I thought I could walk here be-before the rain started..."

"I thought you had forgotten you were supposed to come over..." Ryan ushered him inside and shut the door before taking a good look at the poor, wet man. "Jesus, Ray..." His face was flat out concerned in every way. "Did you manage to get every part of you wet?"

Ray shrugged. "I can't feel my toes."

"Alright, let's get you into a warm shower."

Ryan lead him into the bathroom, and helped him shed his clothes and climb into the shower. Ray made multiple remarks about Ryan stripping him, and Ryan constantly reminded him that they were dating so the jokes had literally no effect on him. 

"Besides," Ryan said, putting the wet clothes in an empty bin. "you shouldn't mess with the guy that now has your underwear." And just like that, he left to put the clothes in the dryer and continue his folding.

He had gotten so carried away that he had almost forgotten Ray's presence. When the smaller man was standing in his doorway, staring at Ryan humming a Taylor Swift song and swinging his hips while put the last of his clothes away, he didn't notice. It was only when he closed the final drawer and turned to the door did he yelp in surprise. "Jeez, how long were you there?"

"No idea..." Ray simply admitted before stepping into the room. "Since I'm without any clothes and fucking naked..." He looked down at the teal towel covering his lower half. "...can I borrow some pajamas?"

Ryan's never really given the man anything to wear, but he blushed slightly at the brown eyes looking at him and went into his clothes drawer once more. "Yeah, of course..." He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a matching shirt to go with it, which were all dark green. He then realized that Ray also had no underwear, and went digging in a different drawer for those as he handed the PJ's to him. "Do you wear boxers? Briefs?"

"Ryan, i'll wear a banana hammock if I have to."

"Here." Ryan handed him boxers with a smirk at the joke. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

As Ryan left the room, Ray looked around. Ryan's bed looked comfortable, the sheets plump and the pillows plentiful. He slipped the shirt over his head, pants already on by now. The PJ's sagged, showing that they were too big for him. He smiled at the small fact, fixing the green sleeping shirt to be more natural-looking. The Puerto Rican yawned, since the trip to Ryan's house wasn't exactly short and leisurely, and stared longingly at the bed. Maybe he could just... sorta... 

He jumped onto the bed, face first into the pillows. Ray immediately moaned almost erotically at how soft the bed was. He sunk into it, and never wanted to come out. The cool sheets felts great against his warm skin, and he couldn't help but close his eyes...

Ryan waited five minutes downstairs on the couch. Five slowly turned into ten, and ten transformed into twenty... where was Ray? Surely slipping on pajamas couldn't be that hard... could it? "Hey, Ray?" He shouted, hoping the man would answer back. He got no response. "Ray...?" He stood up, slowly creeping towards the stairs.

"Ray, are you..." He finally went upstairs and into his room to see the snoring man on his bed, glasses half-off his face. Ryan smiled softly, padding over to Ray and looking down at him. "You're out like a light..." He said quietly to himself, his fingers running through the younger man's dark hair. He brought his lips down and kissed Ray's forehead.

Later that night, Ray woke up in the dark. Next to him he felt a heartbeat, and realized that Ryan had fallen asleep next to Ray on the bed, holding him close. 

All he could do was grin, snuggle closer, and fall asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> Comments and Questions welcome!


End file.
